Savage Kitsune
by Masked Horror
Summary: What if Larxene from Kingdom Hearts home world was Shiniobi Nations? What if she was reborn there and taught are fox carrying hero? Click, Read, Enjoy, and Review. NarutoxKHxWorldEndsWithYou
1. Requiem For A Nymph

MH: I'm back!

((Axel and Shino walk in))

Axel: Got it memorized?

MH: I know I just started Savage Ninja but that story will be deleted and this one will be taking it place. ((Hands Shino a cue card))

Shino: ((Reads then arch's an eyebrow)) The title of this story will be Savage Kitsune.

Axel: ((snickers))

MH: Don't make me kick you out of the story where you come in and stop ((mouth is covered by Shino))

Shino: Don't give it away…

MH: ((Nods))

Axel: ((Rolls his eyes)) Masked Horror does not own the Kingdom Hearts series it is owned by the brilliant Square Enix/Soft Company and Tetsuya Nomura.

Shino: He also does not own Naruto which is owned by Kishimoto-san.

MH: I only own the change in plot.

Talking – "Uzumaki Naruto at your service! "

Thinking – 'Annoying gaki.'

Jutsu/Spells – **Thunder/Rasengan**

Demon/Summon talking – **Will me your power!!**

Demon/Summon thinking – _**Prove your honor to me**_

A woman around twenty three years of age with blond hair that formed to long bangs much like backwards ant antennas, sea green eyes, and light skin. She laid on a stained glass pane of twelve people including her self wearing black boots, loose black pants, and a black hooded cloak with silver drawstrings. She laid there reviewing the memories of her past in her head including her most recent 'death'.

Her name Larxene.

Twelfth member of Organization XIII

_Flash back_

_She stood in a porcelain white room wearing black boots, loose black pants, and a black hooded cloak with silver drawstrings. She clutched eight kunai knives in her hands four for each. The kunai were a vibrant yellow with light blue on the handles and the tips of the handle yellow. A savage sneer was etched across her face at the three in front of her. _

_A boy around thirteen with brown spiky hair, blue eyes and tan skin. Wearing__a black jacket, white gloves, red pants, yellow shoes, and a key shaped weapon clutched in his hand.__ He stood alongside a duck wearing a blue jacket, blue hat, wielding a rod. Next to the duck stood a dog wearing brown steel tipped shoes, beige pants, a green sweater, a black vest over it, and an orange goggled hat holding a large circular shield. _

_Their names Sora, Donald, and Goofy._

"_Let's end this once and for all!" Sora yelled at Larxene holding his keyblade in an offense stance. A spark of electricity danced across Larxene's body as she growled, "That's my line, gaki!". Raising her hands up so that the kunai tips touched, "You. Are. Finished." She screamed. Sora and Donald jumped high into the air as Goofy crouched down on the underside of his shield. The pair landed on his back as they slid towards Larxene spinning in circle. "__**Fire!**__" Sora shouted, "__**Blizzard!**__" Donald cried. "__**Trinity Limit: Double Magic Sprinkler!!**__" The trio shouted. The combination of heated ice resulted in water covering the room, floor, and an electrified Larxene. "It's water!!" Larxene cried as even more electricity flowed from her body. "I. Can't. Get. Wet!!" She screamed before her body exploded in a mixture of darkness and electricity._

_Flashback End_

Larxene grimaced at the painful memory before she moved onto the people she had been close to in her shell of a life. Not one of the greatest ways to die…Her mind drifted to people more or less who she once knew.

Marluxia.

_A man with pink hair, brown eyes, and light skin sitting in the middle of a garden of roses a pink scythe at his side as he picked several roses from the garden forming a bouquet._

Axel.

_A man with flaming red hair, green eyes, upside down purple teardrop tattoos under his eyes. A cocky smile etched on his face holding a finger on the side of his head while holding a chakram in his other, "Got it memorized?"._

Zexion.

_A boy around six or seventeen with silver hair that fell over his left eye, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. He sat silently against a wall a lexicon grasped in one hand as the other lay in his lap, "Hn."._

Demyx.

_A man sat Indian style with tan skin, brown eyes, brown hair in the form of a Mohawk/ponytail. He softly strummed a chord on his aqua blue sitar with a soft smile on his face._

Roxas.

_Flashback_

_A hung over Larxene sat in her assigned chair in the meeting room in the World That Never Was leaning her head on her bended hand that rested on the arm of her chair. She closed her eyes trying to drown out the Superior's long drawn out speech on something about a new member. Mentally she cursed Axel, Zexion, and Demyx for getting her involved in that drinking contest. Zexion was the ref, Demyx passed out after the fifth round, while she and Axel continued till…she couldn't remember what round it ended before they both passed out the winner undetermined…. Larxene snapped out of her thoughts just as the Superior called out, "Roll call."._

_The man speaking previously with light dark skin and a mane of silver hair, "Xemnas the Superior." He said._

_Another man with black graying hair tied into a pony tail, a scar down the right side of his face, and one visible yellow eye as the other was covered by an eye patch, "Xigbar the Freeshooter." He called._

_A blue eyed man with long black dreadlocks and light skin, "Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer." He said casually twirling a ginsu in his hand._

_A dirty blond haired slightly older man then the previous three with light brown eyes, "Vexen The Chilly Academic." He said drumming his fingers impatiently on his the arm of his chair._

_A very bulky man with a cropped spiky brown hair and blue eyes with tan skin, "Lexaeus the Silent Hero." He said gruffly._

_A man with bright blue hair, yellow eyes, light skin, elf ears, and an X scar across his face emotionless expression on his face, "Saix the Luna Diviner." He said monotonously._

_Zexion looked up from his book having been lost of it since the middle of Xemnas's speech, "Zexion the Cloaked Schemer." He muttered returning to his book._

_Axel whirled his finger around boredly in the air acting as if the drinking contest never happened, "Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames." He drawled out._

_Demyx hit a chord accidentally on his sitar after Axel shot a ball of fire at him, "D-Demyx the Melodious Nocturne." He stammered out patting away the flames on his burning cloak._

_A man with low cut blond hair, pierced ears, and brown eyes. He shuffled a deck of grey cards with the organization insignia on it, "Luxord the Gambler of Fate." He said distractedly._

_Marluxia twirled a rose in his hand running a gloved hand through his hair, "Marluxia the Graceful Assassin." He said elegantly._

_Taking this as her cue Larxene cleared her throat quietly, "Larxene the Savage Nymph." She said. _

_Gesturing down to the floor below Xemnas pointed down to a boy dressed in the Organization's uniform._ A_single black leather hooded cloak, plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle, and black hakama-esque pants and knee high silver trimmed boots. The boy's hair was a light brown looked like it was hit by one of Xaldin's cyclones. Xemnas gestured to the boy as a platform of red energy rose him up for all to see, "I would like to introduce Roxas the key to destiny." He announced._

_A pregnant paused ensueded._

"_Key. To. Destiny?" Vexen asked arching an eyebrow while voicing everyone's thoughts excluding Xemnas and Roxas. Xemnas suppressed a smirk at the question, "If you would, Roxas.". Nodding slowly Roxas's raised both hands in front of him as a blade of white flower decoration appeared in his right with a hand stitched star key chain appeared in his right. In his left a blade of black gothic design with a chain running down the center of the blade to a blue diamond at the cross guard with a black crown key chain. Both blades had edges in the form of key like teeth._

"_A key blade!?" Vexen screamed now sitting correctly as he studied Roxas and his weapons. "Correct. He is __**his **__somebody." Xemnas said cryptically. Before Vexen could continue to question Xemnas cut him off, "First who would like to show Roxas around? So that he can get a feel on whats its like to be in the Thirteen Order." He said._

_Members VI and up made no moves to help the new member while those lower looked away whistling innocently excluding Axel and Larxene who had drifted off and started to drool on her glove and Axel who was raising his hand as high as it could go like a kid answering a question in kindergarten. Xemnas's eye twitched at the nymph's and flurries behavior but more at Larxene before firing a beam of energy near one of her bangs making her almost fall out the chair in surprise ignoring Axel. "What's the fucking idea damn it?!" She asked in anger as she clambered back into her seat. "The 'fucking idea' is you showing are newest member around." Xemnas said with a tone that clearly read this is what you get for getting wasted. Growling and cursing under her breath Larxene teleported using a corridor of darkness over to Roxas who had watched the proceedings with a sweat drop on the back of his head. She quickly grabbed him before teleporting once again._

_Larxene's Room._

_The pair walked into the room…more like Larxene carrying Roxas against his will before she flung him into a chair next to her desk upside. She walked over to her bed and plopped down on it after threatening Roxas with words of castration, dismemberment, and other kinds of torture of a man's or boy's best friend. Seeing there was no dog Roxas quietly sat comfertably as Larxene promptly passed out once again._

_Hours Later._

_Larxene stirred before sitting up noticing that Roxas has fallen asleep in her chair with a tiny bit of drool trailing from the corner of his mouth. "Cute…" She said with a small smile before throwing her pillow at his face waking him up. Roxas looked around wildly to find his attacker after the pillow landed on the floor with a thump but he only found a laughing Larxene. "Hey kid you like sea-salt ice cream?" She asked. Roxas arched an eyebrow, "Sea? Salt? Icecream?" He asked. _

_Jumping to her feet, "Yep. I know your going to love it." She said with a smile._

_End Flashback._

_Theme – Requiem For A Dream (Remix)_

Larxene now stood walking across the pane towards another which was the picture of a map with several countries that had symbols inside their borderlines.

**You****'ve awaken.**

Looking around Larxene tried to pin point the source of the voice but only found the pane and the darkness surrounding it. "Who are you?" She asked.

**A person with a proposition.**

Larxene arched an eyebrow at the voice, "A proposition? What kind of proposition?" She questioned. The voice chuckled.

**Let's say I can give you your heart back and send you to your birth world.**

Eyes widened at its words Larxene felt her voice crack as she spoke softly, "Really?".

**Yes.**

Breathing deeply Larxene asked, "What do I have to do?".

**Fight for it from those who ****took it from you.**

Three beings quickly rose from the ground. They were composed of a black inky substance with bright yellow eyes in the form of over grown ants that stood up to the height of a average man. Snarling at the creatures Larxene summoned her kunai to her hands, "Neo Shadows." She said as she charged clawing at the closet one slicing its head off before it burst into black gas. She moved onto the next flicking two of her kunai into its eyes, "**Bolt**!" She cried as the kunai exploded with electricity destroying the heartless.

The final Neo Shadow leapt into the air followed by Larxene who spun in a 360 shredding the heartless into pieces before she landed swiftly wiping black ink off her kunai on her coat.

**Continue.**

A staircase of light rose in front of her leading to another platform. Larxene raced up heart pounding and adrenaline rushing. She stopped looking down at the pane which was a picture of a young blond haired girl in her late teens with amber eyes, and light skin wearing a blue kimono with pink trimmings, a fish net shirt under it, and blue shinobi sandals. "Tsunade-neechan." Larxene said quietly not noticing a heartless in the shape of a wrinkly round black ball with three appendages and yellow eyes.

**Don't let your memories distract you!**

Snapping to attention Larxene back flipped over the Darkball before landing onto digging her kunai into its sides charging it with electricity making it explode in a glob of liquided darkness. Scowling at the glop on her face she leapt onto the newly appeared Darkball craving it to pieces as it tried to wiggle her off running rampant before she craved deep enough it burst into gas dropping Larxene…flat on her face. Rubbing her bruised face Larxene continued up a newly created staircase to a pane platform with two young blond haired boys. The first boy had spiky hair, blue eyes, and a stupid grin on his face. While the other had his hair in a ponytail that covered his right eye, a dark brown eyes, and a smirk on his face. Both were wearing a fishnet shirt, black shorts, and black sandals.

_Theme – Down With The Sickness by Disturbed_

Stopping at the last platform the pane blackened.

**Can you feel it?**

The lightning elemental jumped to the side as a black tentacle shot out from the side of the platform aiming for her midsection. The tentacle slowly slunk back off the side before a large black jelly fish with eight tentacles slowly floated up hovering a few inchs from the platform its body coursing with electricity every few seconds. It's beady yellow eyes locked onto Larxene as sent several tentacles at her. Using her superior speed and agility in the situation she jumped, twisted, and stepped out of harm's way. "**Thunder**!" She cried as a lightning bolt struck the heartless. The heartless took the attack head-on not only absorbing its energy but firing it back. Slightly surprised by the counter Larxene hastily jumped to the side before she was blown off the platform. Eyeing the jellyfish she stood standing in a defensive stance as she noticed the jelly fish hover its tentacles flicking outward randomly, 'It needs to recharge after firing foregin energy and its own!" She thought. Dashing quickly to the heartless she summoned several of her kunai and began slicing four of its tentacles off. Gurgling in pain the heartless swatted at the nymph with its remaining tentacles making her skid back towards the edge of the platform. "**Thunder!!**" Larxene cried once again as another bolt of lightning hit the jellyfish as it instinctively fired back which Larxene dodged. Making her way back over to the recharging jelly fish she finished off the rest of its tentacles as it crashed to the middle of the platform struggling to float. Sneering darkly Larxene called, "**Thunderga!**" a stream of lightning the size of a tree trunk slammed into heartless. Automatically absorbing the spell the heartless tried firing it but without its tentacles the energy had no where to go except expand in its own contanier. The heartless slowly grew three times its size before it exploded in a explosion of black goo and goop. Shielding her face the goo coated the rest of Larxene from torso to toe.

**Congratulations.**

Glaring up at no where Larxene growled, "Ok I've done your test…now where is my heart?" she asked impatiently tapping her foot. With a bit of humor in its vocals the voice replied.

**Look.**

Turning her attention back to the goopy mess in front of her she saw nothing. Not noticing the goop at her feet sprang to life slowly swallowing her. Desperately trying to rid herself but all attempts were in vain as she was swallowed only uttering two words, "Damn...you.".

**Be ready.**

**You shall save the worlds from a great calamity.**

**And I shall complete my end of the bargain.**

The goop slowly oozed away as the pane lightened revealing a blond haired blue eyed man with a flamed designed cloak wearing ankle shorts tapped down, blue sandals, a vest with multiply pockets, and a bundle of blankets in his arms. He stood on the head of a enormous orange toad with a slowly healing wound going down its eye wearing a blue jacket with a large katana strapped to its back. In front of the pair stood a also enormous red/orange demon nine-tailed fox. Behind the fox were earthquakes, tsunamis, and eruptions of volcanoes its tailes flung in a erratic pattern.

The man Namikaze Minato Yondiame of Konohagakure,

The toad Gamabunta boss summon of the toad contract,

The demon fox the Kyubi no Kitsune,

And inside the bundle of blankets a baby named Uzumaki Naruto.

MH: Well there it is the first chapter of Savage Kitsune.

Technique/ Jutsu:

Thunder: First level lightning spell.

Bolt: Larxene's kunai explode with a discharge of eletricity.

Axel: How come I got only a small part!?

MH: ((Bops Axel with a hammer)) Cause this is SAVAGE Kitsune. Not Dancing Kitsune!!

Shino: ((Sighs walking off))

Axel: ((Teleports off grumbling))

MH: ((Looks around feeling lonely now)) This was seven pages! SEVEN!

So please don't expect a quick update but I shall return! ((Blurs from room via shupo))

10/2/08 AN: I've editted the story by a "tinie" margin so don't expect any "I'm whole!" things for a while...

11/12/08 AN: Another change except I've corrected a few grammer slips. If there are any more please notify me.


	2. Return of the Banjin Senjo

MH: I'm back after a month and one week, yo. If you haven't guessed this is a Crossover for The World Ends With You, Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, and chain of memories, and Naruto.

((Joshua and Itachi walk in))

Joshua: You took your sweet time.

Itachi: Your small clan of fans have been waiting.

MH: Whatever on with the show.

Joshua: **Masked Horror does not own The World Ends With You, Naruto, or the Kingdom Hearts series.**

Itachi: He owns only the changes in plot.

Joshua: Have fun.

MH: Ready, Read, and Review.

Talking – "Uzumaki Naruto at your service! "

Thinking – 'Annoying gaki'

Jutsu/Spells – **Thunder/Rasengan**

Demon/Summon talking – **Will me your power!!!**

Demon/Summon thinking – _**Prove your honor to me**_

Return of the Banjin Senjo

Larxene lay peacefully on a hospital bed wearing one of those skimpy medical gowns in a hospital room with porcelain white walls and ceiling.

Beep.

One twitch.

Beep.

Two twitches.

Be-**BOOM!!!**

The heart monitor exploded from a large shot of electricity curtly fired from everyone's favorite nymph. Larxene slowly sat up her eyes still closed before she cracked them open slightly letting them get adjusted to the light. She quietly scanned the rest of the room ignoring the pieces of the destroyed heart monitor, "The last thing I remember is…those heartless!...that voice…HE LIED!" She muttered to herself before screaming out the last part as the lights above her head dimmed slightly responding to her element. She growled as her antenna's stood up with electricity coursing through both of them. The sound of footsteps could be heard making Larxene regain her elemental composure as a man with dark brown hair, black eyes, and wearing average doctor clothes walked in closing the door behind him. His face was deeply buried in a clipboard so he didn't notice the conscious Larxene in front of him till she gave out a fake cough. Startled the doctor looked up before dropping his clipboard, "Dear Kami! You're alive!" He said not bothering the hide the surprise in voice or on his face as he rushed over to the nymph checking her for her pulse through her neck. Larxene's right eye slowly twitched at the doctor's close contact before her fist collided with his hand sending him into the floor creating a human sized dent. Pulling himself out of his temporary grave the doctor dusted himself off smiling apologetically, "Sorry. It's just you miss possess no pulse yet you live! You appear to have no heart but blood pumps through your veins!" The doctor exclaimed in disbelief. Shaking her head, 'Typical a back water world…' Larxene thought with disdain. Stroking his chin, "This will have to go in the Konoha medical archives!" He said. Larxene froze at the doctor's words, "W-where are we?" She asked quietly begging Kami that she didn't hear correctly. Broken from his musing the doctor arched an eyebrow, "Konohagakure." He said offhandedly before continuing his rant on his newest discovery. Larxene grasped at the sides of her head before giving a deafening cry of, "NO!!!!!!".

Elsewhere in Konoha

A small kid with a thin face and a black spiky pineapple hair cut sitting next to his friend who had spiky orange hair with a chubby face that had clan markings on each cheek eating a large bag of potato chips were watching clouds pass by sitting on a hill top. Both boys were around eight years old.

"NO!!!!".

The chubby boy looked at his friend, "Did you hear that Shikamaru?" He asked munching even more on his chips. Shaking his head Shikamaru responded, "I'm betting Ino figured out we ditched her back at her family's shop, thousands of cats are being horrible murdered and or experimented on painfully, or some poor guy is being beaten by women Chouji…troublesome." He fell on his back eyes closed. Chouji gulped at the first one, "I hope it's the last one." He said looking around nervously not wanting to deal with the wrath of one Yamanaka Ino. The pair shivered uncomfortably, "Me too Chouji…me too." Shikamaru said quietly.

With Larxene

Ignoring the ringing in his ear the doctor continued to hold up his arched eyebrow, "Is something the matter?" He asked. Larxene lowered her head so that her hair shadowed her face, "Where are my clothes?" She asked lowly. The doctor walked over to the closet found on the right side of the room and opened the door showing her Organization XIII outfit. "What do you wan--" The doctor was cut off as he watched Larxene rip out her IV tubes and swing her feet onto the floor before she stood up flexing her hands popping the bones. She walked over to the doctor and performed a quick chop to the pressure point in his neck knocking him out before she redressed herself in her more preferred outfit. As she refitted her boots to her liking she stared out the window at the streets and building of Konoha. She watched shinobi from chunin to ANBU jump from rooftop to rooftop as civilians and genin walked on the ground. After making sure she was dressed appropriately she opened the window and jumped from it before amazingly sticking to the surface of the hospital wall with a small coating of blue energy on the bottom of her boat, '_Chakra_ _the combination substance of physical and mental energies in the human body used by shinobi to use jutsu from ken, tai, nin, gen, and fuin_.' She recalled running down the side of the building before landing swiftly on her feet as they hit the concrete of the street.

A spiky blond haired boy around eight years old with cerulean eyes, three whisker birth marks on his cheeks, and tan skin ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He wore a white shirt with a spiral on it, blue shorts, and blue sandals. Now you might be wondering what a six year old boy could be running. Well this no ordinary boy…this is Uzumaki Naruto Jinchurki of the Kyubi No Kitsune. Naruto was currently being chased by a mob of villagers and shinobi. His reasons for being chased are unknown to all except him since all he did was try to buy an apple from one of the stands with the money oji-san given him for the month.

Naruto looked cautiously over his shoulder noticing the mob was gaining on him, 'Oh no… not again!' He moaned mentally remembering his previous beatings. Not noticing a certain blond haired woman in front him he crashed into her leather covered leg. Picking himself with a squeak he stared up into her apathetic but personally scary green eyes before running off before she to joined the mob.

Larxene arched an eyebrow at the small boy who had hit her leg before running off at a fast pace, 'Was that fear I saw in his eyes…' She thought quietly before an overly large muscular man stood before his shadow covering her figure with a mob of twenty or so people standing behind him. "Excuse me have you seen a **boy **about yay high?" He asked holding his hand down to about his knee. Folding her arms, "So what if I have?" Larxene asked.

The man frowned at her about to respond with a random civilian shouted, "We must kill that child before he releases the demon!" Nodding to the statement the large man asked, "Exactly now where is he?". Sneering Larxene replied, "That boy a demon? The only demons I see are right in front of me.". Turning on her heel with a hmph Larxene took off leaving a yellow blur behind her. Any civilian lucky enough to see the blur thought it was the return of their beloved hero the Kiiroi Senko.

Running down Konoha's many streets she slowly allowed her memories as a shinobi take control of her instincts as she searched out the boy's chakra source because from that one interval she sensed he had as much chakra as a seasoned Jounin. Detecting his signature she turned down a dead end alley before stopping in front of a trash can. "Come out, gaki." She said loudly before kicking the can over. A squatting Naruto eyes filled with shock stared at the towering Larxene as she stared down at him. Covering his face with his arms in X in a attempt to protect himself Naruto cried, "Please! I'm sorry! I just want an apple!...I'm just so hungry…". Larxene's face softened at his words as she kneeled down. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. Larxene slowly engulfed the boy in a tight hug. The blonds stayed like that with only the sound of Naruto crying filling the silence before long Naruto's sobs turned to dry heaving hiccups. A loud cry of, 'I've found the demon and his wench!" made the pair look to the entrance of the alley where a villager stood waving his hands wildly.

The rest of the mob from before quickly appeared including the large man who stood at the end blocking the entrance/exit along with two new people that Larxene or Naruto hadn't seen before but would definitely remember if they saw them. "Hand over the demon and we will hurt you!" ordered a horribly skinny woman with purple hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and a matching purple dress with purple high heels. A slightly taller yet buffer man with black hair tied in a pony tail wearing a blue shirt, blue shorts, and gold plates on his arms, wrists, around his neck, and ankles. "Uh…wait isn't it supposed to be or we will hurt you?" He asked. Rolling her eyes the woman restated her statement, "Fine! Hand over the demon." Stops to glare at the man beside her, "OR we'll hurt you.". "Happy Kron?" She asked eyes narrowed. Kron nodded, "Am now, Eza.". Eza turned to receive Larxene's response when suddenly Kron gasped in horror, "My spinach puffs! I forgot to check on my spinach puffs!!" He exclaimed. Eza rolled her eyes once again, "Forget about your stupid food! Those don't taste that great anyway…" She muttered the last part under her breath. Kron who either didn't hear Eza or didn't care suddenly lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder roughly like a sack of potatoes before taking off with Eza shouting, "Stop it Kron! The demons that way! That way!!".

On another world

A tall buff tanned skin man with shoulder length black hair and black eyes stood bending over an open oven. He wore a blue cap on his head, a white lab coat, black goggles, black gloves, and black sandals. "My famous spinach puffs are done, Yzma!" He said pulling a tray of green orb shaped objects from the oven. A woman with long spiked black hair tied with a blue band wearing identical clothes to the man, "Quiet Kronk! I'm plotting on how to destroy that wretched Kuzco and take over the kingdom!" She said looking at a bookcase of similar looking pink potions, "I've got it! First I'll turn him into a snake, then I'll throw him to a pack of wild mongooses!, heroically I'll save him, then be known as Yzma the snake saver! It's brilliant! Brilliant! BRILLANT!!" She shouted laughing manically. Kronk arched an eyebrow at Yzma, "Riiight." He said.

Back to the Shinobi Nations

Larxene arched an eyebrow at what just happened while Naruto and the mobbed just sweat dropped. Being the first to get over his sweat drop the large man gave a cry of, "Kill the demon and his wench!". Shouting in agreement the rest of the mob charged wielding shuriken, kunai, katanas, and other kinds of blunt objects causing Naruto to flee into the corner of the alley huddled into a tightly curled ball. Suddenly a man garbed in black except for a mask in the design of weasel with a ninjato strapped to his back appeared in the alley in a blur of pure speed. Larxene glanced at him from the corner of her, "Who the hell are you?" She asked. The man removed his ninjato from its sheathe, "Kariya." He said simply his lightly toned voice making show that he was a young teen that carried himself like a man, "You?" He asked. Larxene sneered as her kunai phased into her hands with a spark of electricity, "Larxene…" She said as a shinobi tried to slit her throat with a kunai, which she sidestepped, and stabbed her right hand of kunai into his eyes gouging them out before letting him drop to the ground rolling in agony, "The Banjin Senjo." She added with a sadistic grin. Though he didn't show it physically Kariya was interested in this woman since she claimed to be one of Konoha's most famous kunoichi, she looked much like her, and she performed one of the Senjo's favorite sadist killing techniques. Shaken from his thoughts Kariya ducked under a punch aimed for his head by a slightly stocky woman and swung his ninjato horizontally severing her upper and lower halves. Invisible blocks fell down in till they formed wall at the entrance of the alley before disappearing. Running his hand were the wall once was the large man realized that the wall was not to only keep everyone out but to keep them in. He turned slowly as he watched his fellow villagers slaughtered like cattle by Larxene and Kariya respectively. Kariya's kills precise and painless while Larxene's were brutal and excruciating.

Soon the last of the mob fell by the pair's hand as Larxene made her away over to the leader of the mob. The leader watched in horror as she gave him a sickingly sweet smile that seemed to be built off of insanity and sadism. Grasping the man by his shirt and surprising lifting him off his feet she asked, "What's your name?". Shocked and scared to his core the leader replied, "H-hao!" He stuttered. If possible Larxene's smile grew even larger, "Well Hao…" She started with a giggle which turned into full blown laughter as she charged herself with electricity before sending the currents into Hao's nervous system. Hao's skin slowly started to blacken as he screamed in unimaginable agony. His screams filled the alley echoing off the walls before they turned into dry heaves as his vocal chords were also fried before he was dropped to the ground unceremoniously still very much alive, "I'm done with you you're an eyesore." She finished. Larxene smiled at her work before turning on her with a smirk before walking over to where Naruto lay huddled. She crouched down and softly shook him her motherly instincts now back in full effect, "You can look now." She said. Naruto raised his head showing his eyes that were focused not on her but something on her face. Unknown to Larxene and Kariya Naruto had looked up during the slaughter and had seen it all.

Death,

Violence,

And Blood.

He especially paid attention to the blood as it awoke some kind of primal instinct inside him as felt his heart increase its beating and his adrenaline excelled to a new speed. Questioning the boy's gaze she touched her face with her gloved hand and looked at it seeing the valued crimson liquid on her fingers. She waved the blood covered fingers in front of Naruto as he followed them with a hypnotic gaze. A cry of, "Naruto-kun." broke the silence as Kariya, Naruto, and Larxene turned to see a elderly man with tan skin, brown eyes, large markings around his eyes, and a white goatee. He was garbed in a red and white gown along with a matching hat with a kanji for fire on the front. Larxene discretely wiped the blood and removed the wall just as the man appeared in front of them in a defensive stance with six other people dressed like Kariya….ANBU holding their ninjato in a offensive. Larxene scanned the six before moving onto the elderly man features as her eyes widen in shock, "Hiruzen oji-san." The man's also widened as he spoke softly, "Relena-chan?" He asked. Nodding Larxene stood wrapping her arms around Hiruzen as he did her. The ANBU slightly lowered their weapons while one wearing a Neko mask coughed into her hand before saying, "Hokage-sama we should take this else where.". Breaking the embrace Hiruzen said, "My office NOW!" with so much killing intent that each ANBU Kariya included who grabbed a still hypnotized Naruto before leaving shushin. Hiruzen grabbed Larxene and they to disappeared using shushin.

Arriving in a large office with a desk, several chairs/couches, and other such office necessities in a cloud of smoke Hiruzen sat behind the desk while Larxene and Naruto took up the chair as his ANBU stood silently. Hiruzen reached down and pulled a pipe and some tobacco. Pouring the tobacco into the pipe he flicked his finger out as blue flame combusted on it. Dipping the finger into the pipe as several puffs of smoke were released before he put it to his mouth and deeply inhaled. Exhaling he looked at Naruto who watching in fascination at his 'fire finger trick' which the child called making a small smirk appear on his face before he turned to look at Larxene who sat one leg over the other with her arms crossed over her chest. "So Relena-chan where have you been these past several years?" He asked getting straight to the point. Larxene's face darkened as she said lowly, "Larxene…". Hiruzen arched an eyebrow, "What?" he asked, "My name is Larxene." She said with a glare while producing enough killing intent that some of the ANBU were suffering greatly except Kariya and Neko who felt the temperature drop several degrees. Unaffected the Kage produced his own to level hers but found out he could not as he seemed to triple in power making most of the ANBU faint as Naruto started to feel a chill on his back along with Neko and Kariya. "Fair enough now stop before you traumatize Naruto and my ANBU." He said firmly. The intent died as quickly as it came as Neko, Kariya, and Naruto let out of a breath they didn't know they were holding in. "Now where have you been…Larxene?" He asked once again. Breathing deeply Larxene explained about the heartless, nobodies, the keyblade, magic, Sora and his friends, and how she was once part of Organization XIII. A pregnant silence ensued before a snicker came from Neko. Larxene's eyes flashed over to her, "Something funny, kitty?" She asked. Neko turned, "You expect Hokage-sama to believe that?" She asked. Glaring Larxene uttered one word, "**Thunder**" as a bolt lightning struck where Neko was once standing before she jumped out of the way. Grinning savagely, "Still don't believe?" She asked. Growling Neko pulled her ninjato from its sheathe, "Bitch!" She said her mask unhinged from the sudden dodge showing her bright pink hair, light skin, and purple eyes. "Yashiro, enough!" Hiruzen said firmly as Yashiro reluctantly put her ninjato away with a few choice words. Naruto amazed at the spell quickly latched onto Larxene with a cry, "How'd you do that nee-chan!?". Despite herself Larxene grinned, "Magic." She whispered in his ear as he fell on the floor on his butt, "Wow! That was so cool!!" He shouted pumping his fist in the air. Hiruzen sweat dropped at the boy's antics, 'One minute the boy is quiet like a temple mouse the next he's shouting like Jirayia when Tsunade caught him peeping on her after that one stressful S-rank mission.' He thought. Coughing fakely so that the attention of the room returned to him, "So tell me how you became this…nobody?" He asked. Closing her eyes Larxene released a frustrated sigh as she dived into her somebody's memories, "It's all just one big blur…but I do remember crimson red eyes with a weird design for a pupil.". Hiruzen nodded, 'An Uchiha' He thought silently. "So oji-san Hiruzen where are Tsun-chan, Dei-kun, and Min-kun.". Larxene asked. Cursing under his breath hoping that the question wouldn't arise Saturobi started to speak but stopped looking at Naruto, Kariya, and Yashiro. "Kariya-kun and Yashiro-chan please take Naruto-kun outside and sit in the lobby until I call for you.". Naruto jumped up to protest but he was quickly tucked under Kariya's arm as he and Yashiro walked out of the office closing the door behind them. Hiruzen turned to his other ANBU, "Forget everything you've or heard today and carry on with your duties. Dismissed!" He ordered as the ANBU vanished in poof of smoke.

Larxene narrowed her eyes, "What's going on? Where are my brothers and sister?" She asked. Hiruzen took a long puff of his pipe before he started explaining. "Tsunade left after your disappearance it seems the blows of Dan and Nawaki still hold onto her heart while your disappearance didn't help and she left with her apprentice Shizune." He started. He paused before continuing, "Minato-kun well…".

_Flashback_

_Hiruzen watched as a blond man in his early twenties with light blue eyes and light skin slurp bowl after bowl of ramen as if it were his last meal which it unfortunately was. "Last ramen frenzy, Minato-kun?" Hiruzen asked. Minato stopped turning to look at the Sandaime, "There isn't ramen in the Shinigami's stomach." Minato answered as she drained the soup from his 34__th__ bowl. Hiruzen sweat dropped at the man's response before his face became serious, "You don't have to do this Minato-kun. I or Jirayia could seal the Kyubi away. You have a wife and son to live for." Hiruzen said. Minato shook his head, "No! It is my duty as a hokage to protect this village and all that inhabit it!." Minato proclaimed. _

_Hours Later._

_Hiruzen stood on a hill where he could see where the once mighty Kyubi no Kitsune once stood along the Toad boss Gamabunta. He had just watched Konoha's most promising shinobi and hokage fall in the line of duty and all left him and his deceased wife Uzumaki Kushina is the bundle of blankets in his arms. Hiruzen looked down at the bundle to a baby boy with blonde hair, light skin, and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks._

"_Uzumaki Naruto…" He muttered as a strong gust of wind blew past him._

_End Flashback_

Larxene gripped the arms of her chair roughly as tears streamed down from her eyes, "W-what happened to Kushina?" She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Hiruzen sighed, "She died giving birth to Naruto just as the Kyubi drew near the gates and crushed the hospital she was in." He answered solemnly. Larxene took a deep breath before she asked another question, "And Deidara?". Hiruzen's eyes drifted toward his window, "He left the village after the death of Minato saying he couldn't stay in a village full of bad memories." He answered.

Larxene released a stress filled sigh, "So Naruto is the jinchurki of the Kyubi and the son of Minato and Kushina. Deidara-niisan and Tsunade-neechan are gone…great just great!". She exclaimed as crackle of electricity jumped through her bangs.

Outside the office with Kariya, Yashiro, and Naruto.

"Stupid gaki!" Yashiro shrieked

"Oba-san!" Naruto countered just as loudly.

The pair had been going at it since they stepped out of the Hokage's office. The waiting area had been destroyed completely by Yashiro as chairs were scattered everywhere thrown, the sectary's desk wedged half way into the wall, and window broken. Kariya leaned against a wall his mask removed revealing his blown back red-orange hair, brown eyes, light skin, and orange colored sun glasses. Kariya watched Yashiro and Naruto argue as he sucked on a bean paste sucker. Yashiro grabbed Naruto roughly by the collar of his shirt, "I should throw you out that window, gaki!" Yashiro threatened. Kariya took the sucker from user, "You can't do that girl or the Hokage might hand you over to Ibiki." Kariya warned airily. Yashiro's face paled greatly as she dropped Naruto unceremoniously on his butt. Rubbing his butt with a wince Naruto asked with a tilt of his head, "Kariya-niisan who's Ibiki?". Kariya looked at Naruto, "The guy with scars on his face that takes away the bad people who try to hurt you Naruto next to Yashiro, Itachi, Yugao, and myself." Kariya answered popping his sucker back into his mouth. Realization dawned upon Naruto, "Oh! Scarface!" He cheered laughing while Yashiro giggled and Kariya smirked. Suddenly Naruto's eyes filled with sadness and confusion, "Why don't people like me like you guys do?" He asked quietly. Yashiro and Kariya's faces grew solemn at his question, "We don't know Naruto I'm sorry…" Yashiro answered kneeling down as she wrapped Naruto in her arms in a hug who burst into silent sobs. **BOOM! **Kariya moved off the wall just as the door to the Hokage's office suddenly blew off its hinges.

Minutes earlier.

Hiruzen watched as Larxene destroyed most of his office using her bare hands with a large sweat drop on the back of his head. After several minutes of watching his couches, tables, and cabinets being destroyed Larxene turned with a look of contempt. He slowly wondered if it was a great idea to tell her that villagers ignored Minato's final wish that Naruto is to be seen as a hero but instead beat, ignore, and shame him every chance they get. Larxene made her way over to Hiruzen's desk with a large smile plastered on her face, "Oji-san why didn't you adopt him?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. Beads of sweat dripped down Hiruzen's neck as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, "I would be never able to watch Naruto and the council will throw a fit about it." He answered in the calmest voice he could mutter. Larxene slammed her hands into the desk making shake under her strength, "Bull! You could have adopted him. You have a whole clan to watch him!" She cried angrily, Hiruzen winced at her words. "If you won't adopt him I will!" She cried once again as she flung her hand out and fired a bolt of lightning at the door blowing it off its hinges.

Yashiro and Naruto looked at Larxene with wide eyes as she stormed out of the office before separating the pair with a look of fury in her eyes that Yashiro slid next to Kariya who hid quietly behind one of the blown off doors watching. "Naruto I have something very important to ask you." Larxene asked, "W-what?" Naruto stuttered out. "Do you care about this place?" She questioned, Naruto nodded his hand quickly, "Why." She asked. "Because it's my dream to be Hokage and have the entire village respect me!" Naruto shouted with determination, "Fair enough… this is my final question so answer carefully do you want a family?" She asked. Naruto's eyes grew larger at this question, "Yes…more then anything." He said quietly his voice barely above a whisper. "Well Naruto let me be your kaa-san." Larxene asked with a kind smile. The room filled itself with a pregnant silence as Yashiro and Kariya's eyes widened along with Hiruzen's who now stood in his office's doorway.

MH: Woo! That was nine pages.

Joshua: You should stop taking so long to post.

Itachi: People do have a limit on patience…

MH: But I had other story plots going on in my head!

Joshua and Itachi: Not an excuse.

MH: Whatever. I write when I want too.

Joshua & Itachi : ((Look at each other then grab author by his arms and drag him back to Microsoft word))

MH: No! I just got done and I want to watch Sweeney Todd!!! HELP ME TOM CRUISE HELP ME WITH YOUR WITCHCRAFT!!!

11/12/08 AN: Grammar slips much like chapter one. Please notify if there are any more.


End file.
